Conventionally, there is a game software program in which a game screen (field) on a display device is rotated, “Chou Makaimura R” (Gameboy Advance cartridge, released on Jul. 19, 2002). In this related art, the whole field is rotated when a player object is moved to a predetermined position. This field's rotation makes it possible to proceed to the next field that has been previously unattainable. More specifically, the entry to the next field is provided on the upper side of the current field. When the player object has reached a certain point, the current field rotates through 90 degrees clockwise or counterclockwise and the entry to the next field comes to the right or left side of the current field. After that, the game can be advanced to the next field by leading the player object to the right or left side of the current field.
In the conventional art, however, the whole field is merely rotated and thus there is a problem in that a complicated hit determination cannot be carried out on an object provided within the field. For example, assuming that there is a certain object through which the player object passes when hitting the object from the lower side or on which the player object sits when hitting the object from the upper side. Thus, after the whole field has rotated through 180 degrees, the action of the player object on the object becomes reversed, that is, the player object just bumps against the object without passing through it when hitting it from the lower side, or passes through the object when hitting it from the upper side.
This problem can be avoided by changing a hit determination on each object between before and after the rotation. In this case, however, it is necessary to make a hit determination on each object while discriminating between before and after the rotation, making the determination process complicated.
Therefore, it is a feature of certain exemplary embodiments to provide a novel game apparatus and a novel storage medium storing a game program that make a game screen (field) rotate.
It is another feature of certain exemplary embodiments to provide a game apparatus and a storage medium storing game program that allows a correct hit determination after rotating the field without having to perform an intricate process.
A feature of certain exemplary embodiments includes a storage medium storing a game program executed by a computer of a game apparatus that displays on a display device a state of rotation of a field in which a player character capable of being operated by a player is placed. According to this exemplary embodiment, the game program allows the computer to execute a first display step of placing the player character within a first field formed by a plurality of objects and displaying on the display device a state of the first field containing at least the player object, a rotation display process step of rotating the first field through a predetermined degree of angle when a predetermined requirement is satisfied and of displaying a state of the rotation on the display device, and a second display step of re-placing the player character placed in the first field, in a second field previously formed by a plurality of objects so as to be displayed in a manner identical to the first field rotated through the predetermined degree of angle when the rotation process of the first field has completed in the rotation display process step and of displaying on the display device a state of the second field containing at least the player object.
According to an exemplary embodiment, the game apparatus (10: a reference numeral for a game machine, for example, with exemplification of components corresponding to that in the exemplary embodiments, also applying to the following numerals) makes it possible to rotate a field in which an object (BG object shown in the exemplary embodiments) and a player object exist. The object includes a first object with a first attribute (BG objects 3 and 5 shown in the exemplary embodiment) and a second object with a second attribute identical to the attribute of the post-rotation first object. The game apparatus includes a storage means (42) which stores first area data, second area data, the player object's attribute, and object data containing the first object, the first attribute, the second object, and the second attribute.
In addition, the computer or a CPU core (34) generates and displays a first field (F1) based on the first area data (AD1) in steps S1 and S11 (FIG. 10) forming a first display step, for example.
A predetermined requirement is satisfied when the player object moves to a predetermined position or acts on a certain object, for instance. At that time, the first field is rotated in the rotation process step (S13).
The CPU core (34) generates and displays a second field based on the second area data in steps S83 and S85 forming the second display step, for example.
According to an exemplary embodiment, after the rotation of the game field, the area data is replaced to generate and display the second field or make a hit determination. Thus, it is easy to make a hit determination after the game field is rotated.
Another exemplary embodiment relates to a storage medium storing a game program wherein the computer is allowed to execute a first contact determination step of making a determination on contact between the object forming the first field and the player object when the first field is displayed in the first display step, and execute a second contact determination step of making a determination on contact between the object forming the second field and the player object when the second field is displayed in the second display step.
In this exemplary embodiment, in a step S7 (FIG. 10) forming the first contact determination step, for example, the computer or the CPU core (34) makes a hit determination on the player object with respect to the first object in the first field based on the first area data. Also, in the step S7 (FIG. 10) forming the second contact determination step, for example, the CPU core (34) makes a hit determination on the player object with the second object in the second field based on the second area data. Thus, it is easy to carry out the contact determination.
Another exemplary embodiment relates to a storage medium storing a game program, wherein the object is previously provided with a definition of a process to be performed when making contact with the player object, and the computer is allowed to further execute a first contact process step of performing a contact process based on the definition previously provided to the object when contact between the player object and the object is determined in the first contact determination step and the second contact determination step.
In this exemplary embodiment, when contact between the player object and the object is determined in the first contact determination step and the second contact determination step, the CPU core (34) executes the contact process based on the previously provided definition. Thus, it is easy to carry out the post-contact process.
Another exemplary embodiments relates to a storage medium storing a game program wherein the player object is previously provided with a plurality of contact determination points, and the first contact determination step and the second contact determination step include a contact direction calculation step of calculating in which direction the player object made contact with the object, from a state of contact between the plurality of contact determination points and the object.
In another exemplary embodiment, the player object is provided with five contact determination points, and the CPU core (34) determines the contact direction from the state of contact (hit) between those determination points and the object. Thus, it is easy to make a determination of the contact direction.
Another exemplary embodiment relates to a storage medium storing a game program wherein the object is previously provided with a definition of a process to be performed when making contact with the player object, with respect to each of contact directions, and the game program allows the computer to further execute a second contact process step of performing a contact process based on the definition with respect to the contact direction calculated in the contact direction calculation step previously provided to the object, when contact between the player object and the object is determined in the first contact determination step and the second contact determination step.
In this exemplary embodiment, when determining contact between the player object and the object, the CPU core (34) performs a contact process based on the definition previously provided to the object with respect to the contact direction. Accordingly, since the definitions of contact direction as the first and second attributes are provided, the contact direction process will not become complicated even after the rotation of the game field.
Another exemplary embodiment relates to a storage medium storing a game program wherein the determined requirement is that the player object moves to a predetermined position in the first field.
Another exemplary embodiment relates to a storage medium storing a game program wherein the predetermined requirement is that the player object makes contact with a predetermined object in the first field.
Another exemplary embodiment relates to a storage medium storing a game program wherein the predetermined requirement is that a predetermined period of time passes after the display device displays a state of the first field in the first display step.
According to certain exemplary embodiments, when the player object satisfies a predetermined requirement, the CPU core (34) executes the second display step.
Another exemplary embodiment relates to a storage medium storing a game program wherein the player object is rotated as with the object in the rotation display process step.
Another exemplary embodiment relates to a storage medium storing a game program wherein the player object is not changed in display direction and is rotated as with the player object in the rotation display process step.
Another exemplary embodiment relates to a storage medium storing a game program wherein the player object is not rotated as with the object in the rotation process step.
In the rotation display process step, the CPU core (34) can display the player object in a manner that the player object is rotated as with the object, the player object is not changed in display direction and is rotated as with the object, or the player object is not rotated as with the object.
A certain exemplary embodiment relates to a game apparatus that displays on a display device a state of rotation of a field in which a player character capable of being rotated by a player is placed, comprising a first display means for placing the player character within a first field formed by a plurality of objects and displaying on the display device a state of the first field containing at least the player object, a rotation display process means for rotating the first field through a predetermined degree of angle when a predetermined requirement is satisfied and displaying a state of the rotation on the display device, and a second display means for re-placing the player character placed in the first field, in a second field previously formed by a plurality of objects so as to be displayed in a manner identical to the first field rotated through the predetermined degree of angle when the rotation process of the first field has completed by the rotation display process means and for displaying on the display device a state of the second field containing at least the player object.
Another exemplary embodiment relates to a game apparatus further including a first contact determination means for making a determination on contact between the object forming the first field and the player object when the first field is displayed by the first display means, and a second contact determination means for making a determination on contact between the object forming the second field and the player object when the second field is displayed by the second display means.
Another exemplary embodiment relates to a game apparatus wherein the object is provided with a definition of a process to be performed when making contact with the player object, further including a first contact process means for performing a contact process based on the definition previously provided to the object when contact between the player object and the object is determined by the first contact determination means and the second contact determination means.
Another exemplary embodiment relates to a game apparatus wherein the player object is provided in advance with a plurality of contact determination points, and the first contact determination means and the second contact determination means include a contact direction calculation means for calculating in which direction the player object made contact with the object, from a state of contact between the plurality of contact determination pints and the object.
Another exemplary embodiment relates to a game apparatus wherein the object is previously provided with a definition of a process to be performed when making contact with the player object, with respect to each of contact directions, further including a second contact process means for performing a contact process based on the definition with respect to the contact direction calculated in the contact direction calculation means previously provided to the object, when contact between the player object and the object is determined by the first contact determination means and the second contact determination means.
According to certain exemplary embodiments, the map (area data) is replaced between before and after the rotation of the field, the first field is generated and displayed based on the first area data before the rotation, and the second field is generated and displayed based on the second area data after the rotation. Therefore, it is easy to perform a field generation process before and after the rotation. In addition, by making a hit (contact) determination on the player object against the object based on the first area data for the first field or the second area data for the second field, it is possible to make a hit determination on the player object against the object without having to perform a complicated operation.
The above described features, aspects and advantages of the certain exemplary embodiments described herein will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.